


Nosebleed

by Moneypennyamilia



Category: Suede (Band)
Genre: Blood, Emotions, M/M, Pining, moods
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moneypennyamilia/pseuds/Moneypennyamilia
Summary: 有那么一瞬间，他觉得他们两个的要融化，要分解了，或许还要彻底一点，变成了两个绝对静止的存在。





	Nosebleed

他在浴室里呆了好一会儿，血一直滴，混着鼻涕，黏糊糊的粘在手指缝里，一甩就甩在镜子和脸上。他把水捧起来，鼻子埋进手掌里，用力揉搓了几下，又酸又疼，差点流出眼泪来。  
他晕乎乎的，只想快点入睡，刚一躺下鼻腔里就感觉有热热的东西流出来，他差点被自己的血和鼻涕呛死。坐着也不行，于是他就站到窗户边上，他听见下雨了，下的很大，玻璃上的水珠很快连成线，又聚成一片，像把湖水转了九十度一样，玻璃上有一片垂直的涟漪。  
房间里这一侧的玻璃也有一层薄薄的白色的水汽，Richard把手掌放上去，小水滴顺着他的手掌淌进袖口里，感觉痒痒的，又很凉。  
很多水滴流进他的领口里，他的脸颊却越来越烫了，胸口里面也是，心脏像跑上楼的脚步似的一路往他嘴里跳。Richard叹了一口气，不知道是给谁听的，反正不是给他自己听的，可是除了他，这里没有别的人。  
人太多了，纸盒里乱七八糟的图钉似的，叫着嚷着，每个人都嗑了药，每个人都喊破了嗓子，每个人的理智都被丢在了门外，需要发泄的不愉快、性欲倒是和大量垃圾还有少量钱包一起留下来了。Neil挺开心，Richard看见他开场前去厕所待了一会儿，理由一大堆，多半都和他裤子里的东西脱不了关系——Richard隔着五六米都能闻见他身上的大麻味儿，算他有点顾及，幸运哥本哈根。  
Richard的脸没能降温，玻璃都恶心的温热了起来。他黏糊糊的，半个小时前几百个人身上的味道都混作一团，因此他闻起来也很奇怪。他关上灯，脚步沉得要命，一下子倒进床垫里，有一种模糊的缠了上来，他觉得自己大约知道答案，但不知道问题是什么。就那么一瞬间，睡眠就溜走了，于是他睁着眼睛躺在那，周围黑漆漆的。  
窗外十几赫兹的白噪声的力量也不能让他眼皮发沉，他突然清醒得很，床垫很软，他的腰和肩膀都很痛，但他安安静静地躺在那，期盼困倦把他带走。  
尽管Neil开门的声音很轻，Richard还是感觉像被针尖叮了一下似的。Richard坐起来的时候他就把床头的灯打开了，Neil面朝他坐在自己床上，衣服没湿，头发滴着水，给房间里带来一股雨水的味道。Richard莫名其妙的感到自己的心一沉，然后难受的收缩了一下。  
“躺下。”Neil说，他自己却不躺下，脱了外衣关掉灯。玻璃挡不住窗外的黑夜，它们像雾一样的弥漫进来，Richard靠在那，抠着鼻子上的血结的痂，用手背揉眼睛，听见Neil踢掉鞋子，坐过来扶住他的肩膀，把自己安置在他周围，于是Richard躺下，脑袋下面是Neil瘦瘦的胸口和腹部。Neil的手像梦神一样抚过他的眼皮，但他是真实的，手心是热乎乎的，手指尖是粗糙的——Richard的手放在他的膝盖上，Neil挪动手指的时候，他也轻轻地拧着那里的皮肤——Neil抚摸到喉咙的时候他忍不住咳嗽，嘴唇马上被那些手指缓慢地揉过，Richard呼出的气体有三分之二都变成了叹息。  
Richard就躺在那，感觉到Neil的腹部在规律的起伏，听见他的心脏用力的搏动和他消化的声音——有好几次他都要睡着了，马上用力抽了抽鼻子表示自己没有入睡，Neil的手就来到他的鼻子附近，摩擦他的颧骨或者揉捏他的鼻梁，经过嘴唇，摸一摸他的耳朵和有点软乎乎的下巴。Richard就去摸他的手臂，用脸颊蹭他能够到皮肤。  
有那么一瞬间，他觉得他们两个的要融化，要分解了，或许还要彻底一点，变成了两个绝对静止的存在。这一刻Neil的手是世界上最安抚人心也最混乱的东西，他把他揉成了液体，但感觉起来又是那么规律——混乱才是绝对的规律。他漫无目的的抚摸他像漫灌一片花圃，绝对地遵守着这个世界的公理。Richard决定明天早上再去想办法面对那个逆熵的世界，今晚他只想在Neil怀里自由落体。


End file.
